The invention is based on a device for measuring the mass of a flowing medium, or flow rate meter. Devices of this type are already known which have temperature-dependent resistor layers disposed on a carrier. With such devices, the electrical contact of the temperature-dependent resistor layers and the speed of response of the device to changing flow speeds present continual problems.